Someday we'll know
by Katrina Lians
Summary: [Songfic] Por que tudo isso havia acontecido com ele? Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Será que uma música a fará entender toda a sua tristeza? [Estou aberta a coments, okay? ]


_Someday We'll Know_

Aquela tarde de Outono estava enevoada, o que deixava Gina melancólica. Porém ela se sentia bem ao andar. E isso ela fazia sem parar. Andava, andava e andava. Enfim recostou em um banco no parque. Parada e triste começou a procurar frascos de luz no céu. Encontrou no meio daquelas nuvens algo que todas pessoas de Londres não haviam notado: um pedaço azul do céu ainda estava dando as boas-vindas para a chuva. Que não vinha molhar as pessoas, vinha sim banhar as plantas, lavar as calçadas sujas, vinha encher as pessoas de esperança por um simples arco-íris. Mas vinha também fazer com que as pessoas mais sensíveis pudessem nota-la e aprecia-la. E aquele pedaço de céu convidava todos aqueles sentimentos. Para que a chuva os enchesse de outros sentimentos não menos interessantes.

Quando começou a gotejar ela continuou parada observando as pessoas passarem correndo. E ela ficou simplesmente estancada.

Resolveu, após um tempo, andar de volta para casa, mas não muito rápido. Andava de um jeito calmo e inexpressivo. Queria observar todas as ruas vazias. Queria procura-lo em cada viela. Queria se molhar o máximo para que toda aquela dor sumisse.

Em casa trocou a roupa, não que fosse adiantar em algo, já que provavelmente havia pegado um resfriado, mas uma roupa quente e uma xícara de chá eram seus passatempos preferidos quando chovia. Isso só ele sabia.

No momento a chuva não era de longe fina, nem moderada. Chovia muito. Lembrou-se quando eles estavam na janela do colégio, em seu 5º ano, numa situação muito parecida com aquela, e ele havia perguntado se ela podia cantar uma música para ele.

Chorando, ela foi até o toca discos e colocou uma música aleatoriamente.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_can't stop driving I don't know why_

Riu-se da conhecidência que fora a escolhe da música. Ela não dirigia, mas andava muito nos últimos tempos. Seus pés buscavam atender o desejo do corpo, que era tê-lo por perto.

Ninguém, nem mesmo ela, entendia o porquê de tudo isso.

_So many questions, that need an answer _

_Two years later, you're still on my mind_

Ela se perguntava todos os dias por que a vida tinha de ser tão injusta, por que o mundo parecia conspirar contra sua felicidade, por que aqueles malditos Comensais estavam vivos e ele estava morto.

Ele podia estar morto, mas parecia continuar vivo. No peito da garota, no seu coração, na sua mente. Cada lembrança a fazia sofrer. Não que preferisse apaga-lo de seu peito, já que ele era parte de si. Não podia apagar a parte dela mesma que fê-la mais feliz.

Já fazia 4 anos que ela vivia assim... quase sem viver.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky_

As perguntas a engasgavam em sua garganta conforme a música ia tocando. De algum jeito monótono ela apenas tentava decifrar o que os apaixonados da música diziam. Olhou novamente o céu e se fez acreditar que era ele, ele que fazia o céu mudar constantemente e fazia as estrelas ficarem presas no céu, só para que ela se sentisse melhor.

_Is true love just once in a lifetime_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

Ela queria responder essas perguntas para ele. Queria dizer que ele era seu único amor, desde aquele dia na Plataforma 9 e ¾, em que ela tinha apenas 10 anos. Ele era único. Ele era seu. Ele foi seu amor durante todos esses anos.

Ela queria dizer que sim, que o capitão do Titanic chorou de amor, o mesmo sentimento pelo qual ela chorava agora.

_Someday we'll know _

_If love can move a mountain _

Ela se esforçou esse tempo todo para sorrir, para mudar as coisas... para se manter ocupada. Ajudava o Ministério de todas as formas que lhe eram possíveis.

Tentava mesmo fazer com que as coisas fossem... não, fossem não. Ela tentava fazer com que as coisas parecessem diferentes. Mas ela tinha noção de que as coisas sempre seriam as mesmas... ele nunca mais estaria ali, junto dela.

_Someday we'll know _

_Why the sky is blue _

O céu mudava novamente. Continuava a chover, mas também começava a escurecer. O céu ainda era azul, mas não como aquele pedaço de esperança que ela vira a tarde. Agora o céu chorava junto dela. Mudava por causa dela. Tudo por causa dele.

_Someday we'll know why_

_I wasn't meant for you_

Eles não foram feitos para ficar juntos de jeito nenhum. Ele, pelo menos, fora feito para morrer... morrer como o herói que era. Herói da ironia do destino que fez uma criança ser poderosa o suficiente para se meter com o acaso. E ela significou mais do que a irmã de seu melhor amigo... mas não muito além.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis? _

_What the wind says when she cries? _

Fechou os olhos. Não conseguia mais chorar. Doía sentir-se vazia o todo tempo. O vento passou pela janela aberta da cozinha e embalou a menina.

Precisava ir para qualquer lugar, onde ele não estivesse a esperando na próxima esquina.

A chuva se acalmou um pouco. Ainda não era inteligente sair na rua, e Gina, mesmo sabendo disso, resolveu faze-lo de qualquer maneira. Parou a música no toca discos, mas na sua cabeça ela continuava alta e clara.

Na rua sua cabeça era totalmente envolvida pelo vento e seus pés pareciam mais livres do que nunca.

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you _

_For the ninety-seventh time, tonight _

Ela voltou, mais uma vez, para a Plataforma. As pessoas deviam achar que era louca. Ela ia freqüentemente naquele local. Não na esperança de reviver as emoções de seus sete encontros e sete desencontros com ele na Plataforma. Ela esperava apenas... esperava apenas... Ela nem sabia mais o que esperava. Afinal, já haviam passado 4 anos desde a Última Guerra. Sua salvação e sua morte aconteceram naquele dia, junto dele, a cada último movimento que ele conseguiu fazer.

_Someday we'll know _

_If love can move a mountain_

Aquela música estava começando a perturbá-la. Ela procurava na música as respostas para suas dores e só encontrava mais dúvidas sobre o amor. O que acontecera com as letras fofas sobre esperança e o poder verdadeiro do amor?

Na realidade ela sabia muito bem. Todas essas músicas estão nos discos quebrados desde sua volta do St. Mungus. Já fazia tempo que não ouvia uma música que não fosse daquele jeito... tristes e pesarosas.

Ela sabia disso, mas preferia fingir não saber. Preferia fingir que sua vida andava e que ele era só parte das suas memórias.

_Someday we'll know _

_Why the sky is blue_

Suas memórias de dias quentes e calmos de primavera, como naquele primeira primavera que passaram juntos. Naquele última primavera que passaram juntos. Seus sonhos a levam aqueles dias, ela acordava por causa daqueles dias, ela vivia por causa daqueles dias.

Por causa daqueles dias e por causa das palavras que ele lhe dirigiu reservadamente antes da última luta:

- Eu queria, mas do que tudo, que eu pudesse viver. Ao menos para construir uma vida ao seu lado. Mas você sabe tão bem como eu que isso pode acabar se tornando inviável – nessa hora resmungou um "não" e pendeu a cabeça, mas ele segurou seu queixo com o dedo indicador e continuou – Agora eu só consigo te pedir uma coisa... você tem que me prometer que vai seguir sua vida e ajudar naquilo pelo qual todos nós lutamos esses anos: vivermos felizes – naquela maldita hora murmurara um "sim" entre suas lágrimas. Maldito "sim".

_Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Ela queria tanto que aquela música parasse de atormenta-la. Queria que ele voltasse. Queria que ele continuasse a viver, por ela. Queria que ele tivesse sobrevivido. Queria que ele pudesse ainda sorrir e olhar nos seus olhos, do mesmo jeito que fez no dia em que se declarou para ela na frente de todo o Salão Comunal da Grinfinória. Queria que ele ainda se declarasse assim: a beijando como se ela fosse a real razão da sua felicidade.

_Someday we'll know _

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

Por que ela o amava? Nem ela entendia. Ele era para ser mais um dos seus irmãos mais velhos. Ele devia ter sido.

Infelizmente ela sempre fora muito apaixonada por ele. Infelizmente ele descobrira muito tarde que havia se apaixonado por ela. Infelizmente ele era Grinfinório demais, corajoso demais, heróico demais. Por isso fez tudo o que fez. Talvez, por isso ela o amava... porque ele era quem ele devia ser, sem enganar ninguém.

_One day I'll go _

_Dancing on the moon_

Se ela não tivesse feito aquela maldita promessa… Ela já poderia estar perto dele… seja lá onde isso fosse.

Mas ela só podia estar com ele em sonhos. Em sonhos que ele existia. Em sonhos que ele havia sobrevivido. Em sonhos que ela não ousava contar a ninguém, só para fingir que era forte.

O que ela queria mesmo era ficar perto dele. Por ele, ela ia a Lua e voltava.

_Someday you'll know_

_that I was the one for you_

Com esses pensamentos ela foi voltando para casa. Quando chegou a sua sala olhou uma foto dele que sorria para ela e seus olhos começaram a arder. Ela foi escorregando pela parede, chorando e olhando para o quadro.

Ele era perfeito. Teve seus defeitos - muitos, ela sabia disso - mais isso é o que o tornava tão perfeito para ela.

Não era justo ele ter ido sem ela. Ele não ter ficado um pouco mais.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watch the stars crash in the sea_

A música permanecia ressonante na sua cabeça. Então ela percebeu que sim, a música falava sobre esperança. Ela falava sobre a felicidade perdida e achada. Ela também havia comprado um bilhete para a o fim do arco-íris... para a felicidade. Ela queria ver as estrelas se perderem no mar. Ela prometera que seria feliz. Ela o faria, por ele.

Isso iria custar todos os seus esforços. Ela iria romper sua alma. Ela iria... sofrer, mas no final seria feliz. Ele merecia isso. Ele lutara tanto para que ela pudesse ser feliz.

_If I can ask God just one question _

_Why aren't you here with me, tonight?_

Ela ainda o queria ali, junto dela, mas ela sabia que isso era impossível. Ela devia a ele transforma-lo numa lembrança maravilhosa e não dolorosa. Por mais que seu coração gritasse que ela precisava dele ela iria sorrir verdadeiramente de novo. Ela devia isso a ele. Ela devia isso a si mesma. Passara-se por viúva por longos 4 anos. Estava na hora de dar a volta por cima.

_Someday we'll know _

_If love can move a mountain_

Nunca iria esquece-lo ou deixar de ama-lo. Isso era impossível e estava fora de questão para ela, mas o amor dele ia faze-la o que fosse...

Não ia sair por aí dando em cima dos homens, nunca ia conseguir outro homem que fizesse tanto por ela.

_Someday we'll know _

_Why the sky is blue _

Agora já havia escurecido completamente. E parecia que, naquela tarde ele havia estado mais presente do que nos últimos anos. Simplesmente porque ela agora decidira ter mais esperança e cumprir a tal promessa.

_Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Ela nunca mais o teria por perto. Ela nunca mais o ouviria sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ela nunca mais o beijaria. Mas a lembrança disso tudo ia se tornar... doce. Ia se tornar esperançosa.

_Someday we'll know _

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

Ele viveu. E fez dela uma mulher muito sortuda, mesmo que fosse pelo pouco tempo em que ele permanecera vivo.

Agora tinha uma resposta para a música. Sansão amara Dalila porque tinha que ama-la. Ela sendo quem ela fosse.

"Antes amar e perder do que nunca ter amado" ouviu a voz dele dizer.

_One day I'll go _

_Dancing on the moon_

Um dia… um dia ela sabia que ia dançar na Lua. Que ia gastar seu bilhete para atravessar o arco-íris. E sabia que, ele a estaria esperando, onde quer que fosse.

Someday you'll know that I was the one for you 

Ela sabia que ele era o único para ela. Não precisava que a música lhe dissesse isso. Só se arrependia de tê-lo dito isso muito pouco. Agora era tarde, não era? Será que ainda dava tempo? Será que ela podia ainda dizer isso?

- Eu te amo, Harry. – sussurrou Gina Wealey - E um dia, nós vamos saber... que tudo tinha que ser assim.

Fim

Tenho a declarar várias coisas, vou começar com: essa não é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, mas eu acho que ainda não estou pronta para colocar minha primeira fic no ar.

Esse é o meu presente de aniversário para minha irmã. Não que ela mereça ¬¬ , mas... Sabe como é: eu estou sem nenhum "puto" no bolso (o que quer dizer que estou falida esse mês ºº) e, como dizem os mais sábios (e os mais pães-duros, como eu) "Palavras valem mais que ouro".

Como essa fic é para ela eu fiz no seu casal preferido (HP/GW) – por mais que eu ache que a Gina devia ficar com o Draco... – e com uma das músicas que ela ama.

Para vencer essa falta do Draco na fic º-º" eu escrevi a fic inteira escutando a música _(várias vezes seguidas...)._

Eu não estou acostumada com o casal, então me desculpem por qualquer coisa, está bem?

Agora, quem quiser comentar pode comentar... sabe, dizer que eu não sei escrever direito, que se fosse minha irmã estaria me matando nesse exato momento, que eu devia ficar em D/G, que eu devia deixar de escrever... O que vir na sua cabeça. Mas, por favor, se for ou a primeira ou a última opção dessas idéias que eu tive fale bem gentilmente, ok? X

Para quem quiser saber, aqui vai a tradução da música:

_Someday we´ll know (Algum dia nós saberemos)_

_Noventa milhas Chigaco a fora/Não posso parar de dirigir/Eu não sei por que.../Tantas perguntas/Eu preciso de uma resposta/Dois anos depois/Você ainda está na minha memória_

_O que acontecerá com Emilia Erhart?/Quem prende as estrelas no céu?/É amor verdadeiro uma vez na vida?/O Capitão do Titanic chorou?_

_Algum dia nós saberemos/Se o amor pode mover uma montanha/Algum dia nós saberemos/Por que o céu é azul?/Algum dia nós saberemos/Por que não signifiquei nada para você?_

_Alguém sabe o caminho para Atlanta?/Ou o que o vento diz quando ela chora/Eu estou correndo para lugar que eu te encontrei pela 1ª vez/Pela o 97º vez... Esta noite!_

_Algum dia nós saberemos/Se o amor pode mover uma montanha/Algum dia nós saberemos/Por que o céu é azul?/Algum dia nós saberemos/Por que não signifiquei nada para você?_

_Algum dia nós saberemos?/Por que Sansão amou Dalila/Um dia eu irei dançar na lua/Algum dia você saberá/Que eu fui única(o) para você!_

_Eu comprei um bilhete para o fim do arco-íris/Eu vi as estrelas batendo no mar/Se eu pudesse fazer a Deus apenas uma pergunta/Por que você não está comigo... esta noite?_

_Algum dia nós saberemos/Se o amor pode mover uma montanha/Algum dia nós saberemos/Por que o céu é azul?/Algum dia nós saberemos/Por que não signifiquei nada para você?_

_Algum dia nós saberemos?/Por que Sansão amou Dalila/Um dia eu irei dançar na lua/Algum dia você saberá/Que eu fui única(o) para você!_


End file.
